meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 023
6:01:50 PM Nation: All right, then. 6:01:53 PM Nation: All right, then. It's another beautiful day on Nation, and a small number of you are sitting in the galley. 6:02:32 PM Val: Val is reading a how-to book on romance and frowning a lot. 6:02:55 PM Janis: Janis is sitting dejectedly at the table, playing absent-mindedly with a spoon 6:03:13 PM | Edited 6:03:23 PM Nilani: Nilani is resting her chest on the table and reading the dwarven dictionary, making raspberry noises occasionally. 6:03:21 PM Wynn: Wynn is shining her shield, fully armored. 6:04:19 PM Nation: Nation appears, looking around at those assembled. "Okay. You'll do. Go upstairs to the upper deck." He vanishes. 6:04:35 PM Janis: ........................what? 6:04:40 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. "That was... abrupt." 6:05:10 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs, puts the rag down, stands and goes! 6:05:25 PM | Edited 6:06:13 PM Nilani: Nilani shuts the book and stuffs it in a pocket, and gets up with a rather puzzled expression on her face, then shrugs and follows Wynn. 6:05:41 PM Janis: Janis groans and follows 6:05:52 PM Val: Val throws the book down and does too. 6:05:57 PM Val: Anything's better than that stupid book. 6:06:04 PM Janis: I assume saying "please" is too much to ask for. 6:06:12 PM Val: Candy, seriously? Without any poison in it at all. 6:06:13 PM Wynn: You should try one of Tarak's sometime. 6:06:53 PM Val: Candy? Why? 6:07:12 PM Janis: She means books. 6:07:28 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her shield on her back as we walk. 6:07:51 PM Nilani: Nilani is holding her rapier out of view. 6:07:51 PM Wynn: I did mean his books. 6:09:03 PM Val: Oh. 6:09:27 PM Val: Are they about romance too? 6:09:38 PM Wynn: No. Religion. I think. 6:09:53 PM Janis: There's apparently a lot of naked people. 6:10:01 PM Janis: Wynn won't let me see. 6:11:59 PM Wynn: They're just... wordy. Difficult to understand. 6:12:11 PM Val: I don't want to read about religion. 6:12:39 PM Nation: You head upstairs, to the smaller crew deck. Nation's standing by one of the 2 portals on this deck. 6:13:10 PM Val: And there's nothing harder to understand than the way you people do romance. How am I supposed to seduce a girl without poison, knives or anything *fun.* 6:13:10 PM Wynn: Hello, Nation. 6:13:52 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly at Nation and signs something 6:13:55 PM Janis: (to Val) Why are you talking about this in front of me? 6:14:05 PM Janis: I don't need to hear this. 6:14:20 PM Val: Why shouldn't I talk about things in front of you? 6:14:41 PM Janis: Because it's gross and creepy. 6:14:45 PM Val: Not that I even *want* to seduce anybody, but it's nice to have the option, you know? 6:14:54 PM Val: It's only gross and creepy because *you* are gross and creepy. 6:15:09 PM Janis: You were seducing Wynn shortly after meeting her. 6:15:27 PM Nation: Nation nods at Nilani. 6:15:53 PM Janis: So, which way do we go? 6:16:18 PM | Edited 6:16:46 PM Nation: Nation: Oh, it never takes me long to reform after such a disruption. 6:16:27 PM Val: No, I wasn't. I was expressing *interest* in Wynn shortly after meeting her. 6:16:39 PM Val: That's not the same as seducing. *Obviously.* 6:16:47 PM Wynn: You may want to let Talas know it's not a matter of life and death in that case, Nation. 6:17:02 PM Nation: Nation: She knows. 6:17:23 PM Val: You don't seduce people you actually are interested in. That would be dumb. 6:17:43 PM Nation: Nation: Anyway. I'm sending you folks into the Compression Field to look for my bridge. 6:17:59 PM Wynn: Good. 6:18:11 PM Val: Oh. A bridge like on a ship, right? 6:18:22 PM Janis: Well, this is a ship. 6:18:24 PM Wynn: It's about time we actually start working towards curing this curse. 6:18:30 PM Nilani: Nilani listens intently 6:20:05 PM Nation: Nation: Now, the Compression Field is what makes space so malleable in here. It's also where a lot of my internal workings are. Which is why I'd prefer only to have a small group rummaging around in there. 6:20:35 PM Janis: ...ok... 6:20:41 PM Val: So we shouldn't touch anything, right? 6:20:41 PM Wynn: Anything we need to know? Like how *not* to disable you? 6:21:15 PM Nation: Nation: Don't touch anything that looks glowy and important. My self-defense systems are automated. 6:21:43 PM Janis: What will the bridge look like? 6:22:00 PM Nation: Nation: You'll know it when you see it. 6:22:17 PM Val: It's clearly labelled "Bridge"? 6:22:20 PM Nation: Nation: A smallish room, filled with chairs and consoles. 6:22:38 PM Nation: Nation: Not, say, a glowing amoeba of light. 6:22:49 PM Nation: Nation: If you find that, don't touch it. 6:23:05 PM Janis: Right, room good, amoeba bad. 6:23:06 PM Wynn: Will we still be able to talk to you? 6:23:07 PM Janis: Got it. 6:23:44 PM Val: ... how big of an amoeba? 6:23:57 PM Nation: Nation: If it's amoeba like, don't touch it. 6:24:08 PM Val: Big as a house. Got it. 6:24:44 PM Nation: Nation: ... if the new guy tries anything shifty, bludgeon him, would you? 6:24:50 PM Nation: Nation looks at Wynn. 6:25:01 PM Wynn: I won't let anything hurt you, Nation. 6:25:12 PM Wynn: Will we be able to speak to you from inside? 6:26:51 PM Val: Hey, I'm not *shifty.* 6:27:00 PM Val: Why would you think I'm shifty? I'm not shifty. 6:27:14 PM Wynn: Then you don't have any reason to worry, do you? 6:27:18 PM Janis: You attacked Lira the first moment we met you. 6:28:00 PM Val: No, I didn't. 6:28:07 PM Val: I *threatened* her. 6:28:25 PM Val: If you can't tell the difference between threatening and attacking... well it explains why you shot me when I wasn't doing *either.* 6:28:49 PM Wynn: ....you weren't doing *either*? 6:28:53 PM Wynn: Wynn glares at Janis. 6:29:03 PM | Edited 6:29:10 PM Janis: I don't threaten, I give warnings. 6:29:17 PM Janis: That was yours. 6:29:30 PM Val: No, she's a little kid. How many times do I have to say that pedophilia is gross? 6:29:36 PM Wynn: We don't *shoot* people who are not a threat. 6:30:00 PM Janis: Well, I couldn't get a clear shot at him when he was. 6:30:04 PM Janis: So I waited. 6:30:18 PM | Removed 6:30:26 PM Wynn: This message has been removed. 6:30:47 PM Wynn: Wynn 's glare turns to a scowl. "We don't shoot people who are not a threat. Understand?" 6:31:11 PM Janis: .....If I see a threat, I'll shoot it. 6:31:50 PM Val: I'm a person, not an "it." 6:32:03 PM Janis: Whatever. Fine. 6:33:02 PM Janis: Janis turns to Val "And would you stop talking about pedo-whatever? You're the only one who's thinking of that." 6:33:24 PM Val: No, you're the one who... ugh. Nevermind. Stop being creepy, creepy little girl. 6:33:41 PM Janis: Only if you stop being creepy, creepy old man. 6:33:54 PM Val: I'm not *old.* 6:33:54 PM Wynn: Enough! Both of you! 6:34:08 PM Val: Well, since *you* ask. 6:34:39 PM Val: I could compare you to a summer's day if you want. You're pretty hot. But, um, hopefully not dry and/or murderously humid. 6:35:11 PM Nilani: Nilani 's eyes have been flitting worriedly between the participants in this conversation since shortly after it started. 6:35:13 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs with exasperation and turns to Nation. "Can we go in yet?" 6:35:39 PM Val: That's a no. ... how about a fall day? Everyone likes fall. Only the book *does* specify summer. 6:35:54 PM Janis: Janis rubs her temples. 6:36:11 PM Wynn: Look, Valerian... I'm not here to find a husband. I'm here to find a cure to this curse and help people. 6:36:52 PM Val: I'm mostly here because I got *kidnapped by an unseen force*, personally. Helping people is fun, though. 6:37:55 PM Wynn: My point is that I .... appreciate the interest, but I'm not interested. I just want to do what I can to get everyone back to their homes. 6:38:43 PM Janis: Also, you are creepy, and weird, and you might poison her at some point because you think it's fun. 6:39:43 PM | Edited 6:40:07 PM Nilani: I doubt he'd poison someone for *fun*. (mumbled) Maybe to show them how well he knew them... 6:39:54 PM Val: You're not interested *yet*, you mean. 6:40:15 PM Val: ... and I don't just poison *anybody*. I'm not some kind of a... a *slut* or something. 6:40:19 PM Janis: ......and you can't take a hint. Add that to the list. 6:41:05 PM Val: Look, if it makes you uncomfortable, I can stop making overt comments and stuff. ... I'll try anyway, I don't know what your screwy culture considers overt. 6:41:29 PM | Edited 6:41:46 PM Wynn: It's not about being uncomfortable. It's just----- never mind. 6:41:48 PM Janis: Can we just find this bridge already? 6:42:02 PM Nation: Nation: Just saying, I don't know you yet. That's all. No more or less offense intended there. 6:42:41 PM Nation: Nation opens the portal door, which seems to open onto another Nation hallway. "Things will get weird in there. Be careful." 6:42:54 PM Nilani: noted. 6:43:00 PM Janis: Got it. 6:43:01 PM Val: Or, maybe you'd be willing to just consider it practice. I'm normally really good with people and I won't be as useful here if I can't get people to like me. 6:43:02 PM Wynn: So you haven't verified yet, Nation. Will we be able to speak to you from inside? 6:43:13 PM Val: ... everything is already weird in *here.* 6:43:52 PM Nation: Nation: No, unforunately. The malleable nature of reality in there makes communication with the outside impossible. Also,w atch for residual bleedoff from my Memory Tanks. 6:44:34 PM Wynn: So it's judgment calls as to whether threats are really threats and need to be quelled. 6:44:55 PM Nation: Nation nods. 6:44:59 PM Janis: So, when can I shoot them? 6:45:16 PM Wynn: Well, I truly hope we don't make any of the wrong calls and cause you harm. 6:45:41 PM Val: Just don't shoot *me.* 6:46:02 PM Val: ... *again.* 6:46:33 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes and steps through the portal. 6:46:54 PM Janis: Janis follows 6:46:58 PM Val: Val follows too. 6:47:19 PM Nilani: Nilani also enters the portal, looking up as soon as her head is inside. 6:48:40 PM Nation: It looks like a standard Nation-hallway, curving slightly to the left up ahead so you can't see to the end. 6:49:03 PM Val: It's just a hallway. 6:49:13 PM Val: ... isn't it? 6:49:18 PM Val: Should I go first? 6:49:28 PM Val: ((Oh, goodie, a bardic mine detector.)) 6:49:29 PM Wynn: No, let me. 6:49:41 PM Janis: Janis draws bow 6:49:48 PM Wynn: Keep your eyes open for anything that looks odd, though. 6:49:51 PM Val: Shouldn't the least important person go first? 6:49:53 PM Val: ... okay. 6:50:08 PM Janis: I think Wynn would rather the strongest person go first. 6:50:34 PM Wynn: I'd rather the only person with a sheet of metal to protect them goes first and lets that metal protect the rest of you. 6:50:56 PM Val: Val shrugs. 6:51:04 PM Wynn: Wynn starts moving down the hall, looking for doors or anything else out of the norm. 6:51:08 PM Val: Val shakes his head. "Whatever, I guess." 6:51:16 PM Nation: Roll notice, everyone. 6:51:42 PM Wynn: ((9)) 6:51:49 PM Janis: ((25)) 6:52:45 PM | Edited 6:53:10 PM Nilani: Nilani 's cloak flops comically over her face. She swipes panickedly at it. ((9)) 6:52:55 PM Val: ((15)) 6:54:26 PM | Edited 6:54:35 PM Janis: Um...guys...the hallway’s…getting bigger. 6:54:53 PM Wynn: ....it's getting bigger the farther we go, or it's growing? 6:55:03 PM Janis: Growing I think. 6:55:22 PM Wynn: Well, he did say it was malleable. 6:55:23 PM Val: ... maybe we should stop. 6:55:34 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her shield down to her arm. 6:55:37 PM Val: It's definitely looking *wider.* Is it getting longer and taller too? 6:55:51 PM Nilani: Nilani manages to get her hood out of her face. 6:55:54 PM Janis: Yeah, it's all getting bigger at once. 6:56:00 PM Janis: Like, as if we were shrinking. 6:56:16 PM Nation: One it's pointed out, yeah, you definitely notice. 6:56:35 PM Wynn: Wynn continues walking, slowly. 6:57:25 PM Val: *Are* we shrinking? 6:57:38 PM Janis: ....I can't be sure. 6:57:42 PM Wynn: Would it matter? 6:57:49 PM Janis: I don't feel like I'm shrinking. 6:58:02 PM Nilani: Nilani takes a small nut and drops it, then watches it to see if it gets any bigger. 6:58:16 PM Nation: The nut remains the same size. 6:58:23 PM Wynn: Nation said reality changes in here. 6:58:27 PM Wynn: Don't let it get to you. 6:59:06 PM Nation: At this point, the hallway is twice as big as it was when you started. 6:59:06 PM Val: As long as I'm not *actually* shrinking. 7:00:17 PM Janis: .......for a dangerous, reality-bending hallway...it's kind of boring. 7:00:40 PM Wynn: Who said dangerous? 7:00:52 PM Janis: Nation seemed to be implying that, didn't he? 7:00:55 PM Val: I'm not exactly a bruiser to start with. 7:00:59 PM Val: Why would you say that? 7:01:06 PM Val: Now something really dangerous is going to pop out and try to kill us. 7:01:09 PM Val: Don't you *read*? 7:01:20 PM Janis: ...sometimes. 7:01:25 PM Nation: The hallways grows and grows. Now it's like you're basically a foot tall in one of Nation's normal hallways. 7:02:01 PM Val: Now a one-on-one duel with a mouse would kill us. 7:02:03 PM Wynn: Wynn moves to a wall and reaches out to touch it. 7:02:14 PM Janis: Well, you maybe. 7:02:28 PM Val: Hey, I'm fragile, okay? 7:02:31 PM Nation: The wall feels normal. 7:02:34 PM Nation: Roll notice! 7:02:40 PM Wynn: ((Is it just everythng scaled up, or is it like there's more- like the grating, is it bigger, or are there just more plates?)) 7:02:48 PM Janis: ((15)) 7:02:55 PM Wynn: ((16)) 7:02:57 PM Val: ((10.)) 7:02:57 PM Nilani: ((21 :D)) 7:03:02 PM Nation: Everything is bigger, but remains unchanged. 7:03:37 PM Janis: Janis stops in mid step 7:03:44 PM Wynn: Wynn spins around. 7:03:51 PM Nilani: Nilani taps wynn on the shoulder and points behind herself 7:03:54 PM Janis: Janis turns around, bow drawn and ready 7:04:00 PM | Edited 7:04:32 PM Nilani: I'll keep looking ahead. 7:04:48 PM Nilani: Nilani does so, looking back occasionally. 7:05:36 PM Nation: Whatever made the noise is around the curve of the hallway, so you can't see anything. 7:05:39 PM Val: What? What's going on? 7:05:49 PM Janis: There's something following us. 7:06:10 PM Nation: Reflex saves! 7:06:27 PM Janis: ((23)) 7:06:34 PM Nilani: ((20)) 7:06:40 PM | Edited 7:06:52 PM Wynn: (music) (( 8 )) 7:07:04 PM Val: ((26.)) 7:09:04 PM Nation: The floor suddenly stops being a floor, dropping out form underneath you guys and plopping you into a normal sized galley. It looks just like the galley you go to every day. Except that everything's coated in a layer of blood. Everyone but Wynn lands gracefully on the slick floor. 7:09:13 PM Nation: Wynn falls on her shiny metal ass. 7:09:45 PM Wynn: Wynn stands. 7:10:00 PM Wynn: ..... wonderful. 7:10:18 PM Janis: ............ok....I take it this is not good. 7:10:19 PM Wynn: Ok, until something else happens, nobody gets more than arm's length away from anyone else. 7:10:23 PM Wynn: Stick close. 7:10:23 PM Nilani: Nilani looks more than a little worried. 7:10:55 PM Val: ... uh, why is there blood all over the ground? 7:11:15 PM Wynn: There isn't. Reality. Malleable. 7:11:18 PM Janis: There isn't. It just looks like there is. Like Nation said, you can't trust what you see. 7:11:23 PM Wynn: Assume everything's an illusion. Works for me. 7:11:40 PM Nation: There's other viscera as well. MAybe part of an eyeball, some guts, a finger, some chipped bone. 7:11:51 PM Val: So, you're an illusion and so am I. Good to know. 7:11:56 PM Wynn: Let's go this way. 7:12:01 PM Wynn: Wynn heads for the galley door. 7:12:04 PM Val: Val blinks at the eyeball. 7:12:31 PM Nation: Almost as if in answer to Val's question, all the blood starts peeling off every surface to a central point in the room, forming a shape that slowly becomes humanoid. 7:12:45 PM Wynn: Wynn positions herself between it and the group. 7:12:48 PM Janis: Janis readies her bow again 7:13:41 PM | Edited 7:13:56 PM Nilani: Nilani tries to keep at least ten feet of distance between it and her, unless she needs to be further than arm's length from the group to do so. 7:13:44 PM Nation: It becomes a half-elf woman with red hair and blue eyes, hunched over and holding a wound in her abdomen, obviously in pain. She runs backward out into the hall. 7:14:07 PM Janis: .....should we follow her? 7:14:23 PM Val: Val runs after her. 7:14:25 PM Wynn: It's the only exit to this room. But she's not really in danger. 7:14:27 PM Val: Hey. Hey, stop! 7:14:31 PM Janis: There's our answer. 7:14:39 PM Janis: Janis groans and chases after Val 7:14:42 PM Wynn: Wynn groans and chases Valerian. 7:15:00 PM Nilani: Nilani follows, looking cautiously about 7:15:08 PM Janis: HASN'T ANYONE TAUGHT YOU THE BUDDY SYSTEM! 7:15:11 PM Wynn: Valerian! Stop! 7:15:25 PM Val: Hasn't anyone taught *you* that just because it's not *all* real doesn't mean that *none* of it is? 7:15:45 PM Wynn: She was a puddle of *blood*. She's not really alive. There's nothing we can do for her now. 7:15:56 PM Wynn: No sense following her into a trap. 7:16:08 PM | Removed 7:16:15 PM Nilani: This message has been removed. 7:16:20 PM Val: ... so, if someone is made of blood they're not real. 7:16:30 PM Val: It's a good thing none of us have any blood then, is that it? 7:16:44 PM Wynn: Nation said something about memory tank leaks. It's probably just something that happened before. To the crews before us. 7:16:58 PM Val: *Probably*? 7:17:06 PM Nilani: Nilani 's face whitens. "Guys, this is happening in reverse!" 7:17:18 PM Janis: ....what? 7:17:19 PM Nation: She runs backwards out into the hallway, where a small battle seems to be taking place in reverse. The half elf woman joins two humans and a dwarf who are in the process of also de-exploding. They're facing off against an elf who wears a grim but featureless mask over half his face, who seems to be casting spells at them. 7:17:57 PM Wynn: Wynn stops and looks at the scene. 7:18:10 PM Wynn: Don't get too close. 7:18:19 PM Janis: ...........I think Wynn's right. This is what happened to a former crew. 7:19:01 PM Nation: The action pauses, and seems to proceed again in forwards-motion. The elf casts spells at the others that explode them, leaving the half elf to run off, wounded, back to the galley, where you know she explodes herself. 7:19:21 PM Wynn: Now do you believe me, Valerian? 7:19:36 PM Janis: Janis gets closer to look at the elf 7:19:53 PM Val: ... yeah, I believe that we just let a person get exploded. 7:20:15 PM Wynn: It's not.... They aren't really here! 7:20:20 PM Val: How do you know they weren't looking for the bridge and got caught in here, and now they're doomed to relive and redie their last battle for eternity? 7:20:32 PM Wynn: And how are we supposed to stop it? 7:20:48 PM Nation: The elf mage looks around, half covered in blood. Then he looks at Janis and grins. 7:20:58 PM Janis: Janis fires an arrow at him 7:21:02 PM Val: ... well, usually, learning the meaning of human kindness works. 7:21:12 PM Val: Or killing every man woman and child if you're PSYCHO CHILD! 7:21:13 PM Nilani: Oh drat 7:21:19 PM Wynn: Janis! What are you doing? 7:21:30 PM Janis: ((14)) 7:21:52 PM Nation: The arrow passes through the elf and he stalks closer, laughing. 7:22:14 PM Wynn: Wynn takes Janis' shoulder and pulls her back behind me. 7:22:15 PM Val: Yeah, go ahead, take her, she probably tastes like crazy! 7:22:18 PM Nation: He cackles madly, looking at Janis. "SOON." 7:22:25 PM Janis: Janis allows herself to be pulled 7:22:39 PM Val: Can't we talk about this? 7:22:43 PM Nilani: Nilani holds her hands up, palms out, and hides behind Wynn. 7:22:43 PM Nation: He pulls his mask off, and his entire face is a fanged, lamprey like mouth. 7:23:05 PM Val: ... can't we talk about this, Mr. Remora? 7:23:06 PM Nilani: Nilani looks worriedly behind the group. 7:24:07 PM Nation: He breathes a cloud of darkness at you guys! Roll reflex saves. 7:24:21 PM Janis: ((25)) 7:24:33 PM Nilani: ((22)) 7:24:33 PM Wynn: ((12)) 7:24:41 PM Val: ((11)) 7:26:44 PM Wynn: Wynn draws her mace. 7:26:57 PM Val: Val goes a bit green. 7:27:18 PM Nation: The blackness fills the small space of the hallway quickly, and when it dissipates, the scene changes. You're still in the hallway, but there's no sign of scary elf guy or the people he killed. 7:28:06 PM Nation: No, the hallway looks pretty battle damaged. Like actually chunks taken out, conduits in the floor pulled up and sparking with magical energy, and the lights out or dim. 7:28:43 PM Janis: Janis moves out from behind Wynn again 7:28:47 PM Wynn: I think we should just focus on the four of us and exploring for the bridge. 7:28:53 PM Janis: .......the mask....... 7:28:59 PM Wynn: Ignore the other stuff that happens unless it is a threat to us. 7:29:04 PM Janis: I...I think...I think the mask was alive... 7:29:34 PM Nilani: Nilani also steps away from Wynn, looking cautiously both ahead of and behind the group. 7:30:02 PM Val: Yeah, imagine how great that would be. You're stuck in here for all eternity, repeating your horrible death over and over again, some people come by who could maybe help you, but then they decide you're not real and just leave you there to keep dying. Over and over again. Forever. 7:30:19 PM Val: The mask isn't alive per se. 7:30:33 PM Val: ... it's not exactly inanimate, either. Basically it's a karmic credit plan. 7:30:46 PM Val: Phenomenal cosmic powers now, turn into a creepy tentacled monster thingy later. 7:30:54 PM | Edited 7:31:02 PM Janis: How do you know? You an expert on evil masks now? 7:31:05 PM Val: Try picking up a book some time. 7:31:14 PM Janis: I read just fine. 7:31:51 PM Nilani: I read often, but I haven't read about anything like that. 7:31:58 PM Wynn: We can't help *them* if we can't help ourselves first. It's called priorities. 7:32:14 PM Janis: Besides, you saw, we couldn't even touch em. 7:32:54 PM Wynn: If they're really doomed for eternity, they'll still be here after we've finished our mission. 7:32:55 PM Nilani: I DID learn why Allys was so worried about us saying Tia-SPORK! I SAID SPORK. 7:32:57 PM Val: Fine, fine. I'll just pretend I'm positive no one is suffering or in terrible pain and keep walking like I don't care about other people. That'll make it all better, right? 7:33:20 PM Janis: ......wait, what about evil dragon lady? 7:34:03 PM Nation: The hallways around you shudders, like the ship is getting hit. 7:34:08 PM Wynn: Can we focus, a little? I think we should move up to the upper deck. 7:34:09 PM Nilani: If you say her name, she can percieve anything within ten miles of where her name was spoken. 7:34:09 PM Val: They might be, but the mask guy might not be. Abominations like that aren't exactly bound to space and time and gravity and rational thought. 7:34:37 PM Val: Yeah, screw people who need help, they should just cowboy up and help themselves. 7:35:04 PM Wynn: Then what's *your* plan? You have some secret power that lets you destroy curses and right wrongs? 7:36:10 PM Wynn: The way I see it, it's easy. We look for the bridge. When we find it, we get back to Nation's makers and cure the curse. Everything else should be able to be fixed from there. 7:36:22 PM Val: Better than having one that lets you ignore them! Fine, let's keep going. 7:36:46 PM Nation: The hallway shudders around you again. 7:36:52 PM Janis: Janis heads on 7:36:56 PM Janis: Well, come on then. 7:37:12 PM Wynn: Wynn continues. 7:37:27 PM Val: Val follows Wynn. 7:37:47 PM Nation: Which way are you going? You're in the hallway just outside the galley. 7:37:55 PM Wynn: ((towards the upper deck)) 7:38:05 PM | Edited 7:38:12 PM Janis: (( ^ )) 7:38:07 PM Nation: It's battle damaged, clearly, but the layout is still the same. 7:38:12 PM Nilani: Nilani follows also, looking back frequently. 7:38:42 PM Val: This... doesn't normally look like this, right? 7:38:48 PM Wynn: I wonder what would happen if we went through the portal we went through to get here. 7:39:00 PM Nation: Roll reflex. 7:39:03 PM Wynn: Where else would the bridge be? 7:39:15 PM Nilani: ((15)) 7:39:17 PM Janis: ((26) 7:39:20 PM Wynn: ((9 /eyeroll)) 7:41:56 PM Val: ((28)) 7:42:46 PM Nation: EVeryone but Wynn stays standing as the hallway shakes violently, and more of the lights go out. 7:43:10 PM Wynn: .....dammit. 7:43:16 PM Wynn: Wynn stands. 7:43:25 PM Wynn: ..... I just had a thought. 7:43:42 PM Wynn: What if this is Nation's memory of what happened when he lost the bridge in the fight with Skyspider? 7:43:54 PM Janis: .....makes sense. 7:43:58 PM | Edited 7:44:21 PM Nilani: Nilani continues checking both ends of the hallway. 7:44:13 PM Wynn: Means there could be Neogi around. Be careful. 7:44:43 PM Nation: You find someone in the hallway, a halfling woman, lying on the floor in a fetal position. 7:44:56 PM Janis: Janis rushes over to try and help her up 7:45:08 PM Val: Val tries to work out whether she's alive or not. 7:46:23 PM Nilani: Nilani cautiously approaches to a distance of ten feet, still checking both ends of the hall. 7:46:23 PM Nation: She's alive, but doens't seem to be in good shape. 7:46:33 PM Wynn: Wynn holsters her mace. 7:46:44 PM Janis: ((Can I touch her?)) 7:47:00 PM Val: ... if you can't stabilize her, I can. 7:47:12 PM Nation: No, your hand passes through her. 7:47:25 PM Janis: What are you talking about? See, she's an illusion, nothing we can do. 7:47:31 PM Wynn: It's. Not. Real. 7:47:37 PM Val: Oh. Well, SO-REE. 7:47:42 PM Val: Val grumps. 7:47:54 PM Janis: I'm getting concerned about losing the lights. 7:48:02 PM Janis: Wynn, how well can you see right now? 7:48:21 PM Nation: The halfling woman coughs. "Nation... is anyone else left?" 7:48:46 PM Janis: .....we...we should move on. 7:48:52 PM Janis: We shouldn't be here. 7:49:14 PM Wynn: .....we should have asked where Nation keeps his bridge when he has it. 7:49:27 PM Nation: He's said in the past that it's on the upper deck. 7:49:44 PM Janis: He said the upper decks. That's where I was heading. 7:49:50 PM Wynn: I guess it wouldn't normally be in the compression field, so let's explore this level. 7:49:53 PM Nilani: We should leave before something that is more real than that poor woman comes and snaps our necks or something. 7:50:19 PM Wynn: Nilani, keep an eye out behind us. Janis, up here by me. 7:50:48 PM Janis: Janis nods and complies 7:51:00 PM | Edited 7:51:22 PM Wynn: We'll go to the upper deck and check each room for the bridge. 7:51:12 PM Nilani: Nilani was already looking behind the group, and shrugs. 7:51:38 PM Wynn: Wynn starts moving toward the stairs to the upper deck. 7:53:01 PM Nation: You head that way. The ship shudders, and the lights go out. 7:53:13 PM Janis: .........well, that's not good 7:53:19 PM Wynn: Wynn stops. 7:53:30 PM Wynn: Does anyone have light? 7:53:32 PM Janis: Janis walks into Wynn and stops with a clang 7:53:35 PM Janis: Ouch. 7:53:48 PM Nation: The lights come back on! You're in the Library. 7:53:58 PM Wynn: Well this is fun. 7:54:24 PM Nilani: Nilani does not like this little adventure, no, not one bit. 7:54:25 PM Nation: Everyone... hmm. Everyone give me a Will save. 7:54:53 PM Val: ((20.)) 7:54:54 PM Janis: ((23, max score)) 7:54:55 PM Wynn: ((8 )) 7:55:53 PM Nilani: ((11 http://i.imgur.com/ikBv6FV.png)) 7:57:08 PM Wynn: Wynn looks over towards one of the bookshelves. 7:57:31 PM Janis: ...you ok Wynn? 7:57:52 PM Wynn: Why wouldn't I be? I just thought I heard something. 7:58:16 PM Wynn: We need to reevaluate our plan. 7:58:33 PM Val: "Our" plan. 7:58:36 PM Val: Val makes finger quotes. 7:58:40 PM Wynn: We're just going to keep finding ourselves in different rooms. 7:58:46 PM Janis: ...........heard something? 7:59:14 PM Nilani: Nilani looks exceedingly worried 7:59:23 PM Wynn: Wynn is talking, but still looking at the bookshelf. "Yes. But it's likely just another of the memory illusions." 7:59:37 PM Wynn: Wynn moves slightly to see if she can see behind it. 7:59:57 PM Nation: There is no one in the library but you guys. 8:00:18 PM Janis: ......um...Wynn...what are you looking at? 8:00:31 PM Wynn: Nothing. Just making sure. 8:00:32 PM | Edited 8:00:42 PM Nilani: Nilani points to a different bookshelf. "I heard murmuring over there." 8:00:46 PM Janis: ......what is this? 8:01:13 PM Nation: A book falls off the shelf Nilani points at. 8:01:25 PM Wynn: Anyway... we need a new plan to find this bridg---- 8:01:35 PM Wynn: Wynn peers at that shelf. 8:01:37 PM Janis: .......................... 8:01:37 PM Nilani: http://i.imgur.com/Z9oXJra.png?1 8:01:54 PM Janis: ....how'd you do that? 8:02:14 PM Wynn: ...I think we should go back to the hall. 8:02:45 PM Nilani: Nilani tries to see what book it is, without moving from her current position. 8:02:56 PM Nation: You can't tell from where you are. 8:03:05 PM Janis: Janis walks over and picks up the book 8:04:04 PM Nation: THe book is titled "FINDING NATION'S BRIDGE", written by Who Cares? I'll Help You Find What You're Looking For. 8:04:26 PM Wynn: ....that's not suspicious at all. 8:04:28 PM Janis: .......what a helpful book. 8:05:00 PM Janis: Janis opens it and begins reading 8:05:09 PM Nation: Will Save! 8:05:21 PM Janis: ((22)) 8:05:49 PM Nilani: ((Just Janis, or all of us?)) 8:05:57 PM Nation: Just Janis. 8:07:50 PM | Edited 8:07:58 PM Janis: ......."you just have to want to go there”? 8:08:18 PM Val: Well, I don't. 8:18:49 PM Nation: And yes, that's what it says in the book. 8:19:33 PM Wynn: What do you mean, "you don't"? That's the whole reason we're here. 8:19:48 PM Val: I was kidnapped, remember? 8:20:09 PM Wynn: And the reason we came into the compression field was to find the bridge. 8:20:14 PM Janis: And finding the bridge is how we get unkidnapped. 8:20:38 PM Val: No, the reason *you* came into the compression field was to find the bridge. 8:20:51 PM Janis: THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE? 8:20:58 PM Nilani: Nilani points to another bookshelf. 8:21:01 PM Wynn: Wynn glances at the bookshelf. 8:21:08 PM Val: Because *you* all went in here, obviously. 8:21:20 PM Janis: So why follow us? 8:21:32 PM Nilani: Guys, stop yelling. You're disturbing the literature. 8:21:36 PM Janis: You had a whole ship to hang out on. 8:21:41 PM Janis: Why are you here? 8:21:48 PM Val: Because the guy who goes to check on the power or the gate or whatever is always the first one to get killed. As you'd know if you ever read any books. 8:22:16 PM Wynn: Just stop. This isn't solving anything. 8:22:33 PM Wynn: Wynn walks up to the bookshelf she was staring at to begin with. 8:22:40 PM Janis: So, what? You wanted to die? 8:23:15 PM Nation: It's a bookshelf. It looks at you menacingly. 8:23:25 PM Nation: Or, you know, like a bookshelf. 8:23:43 PM Val: No, I didn't want to die, which is why I stayed with the group. Never split the party, it's rule *one* when you're exploring creepy places. 8:23:57 PM Wynn: Wynn turns back around and returns to the group. "Well, you need to *start* wanting to find the bridge." 8:24:31 PM Val: Val folds his arms. 8:24:32 PM Wynn: It's the only way we're ever going to get off this ship. 8:24:46 PM Janis: What do you want? 8:25:23 PM Val: I don't see how that's any of *your* business. 8:25:45 PM Janis: If it will help us get this done faster, then I am making it my business. 8:25:50 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. 8:26:09 PM Janis: Because I doubt you wanna be stuck here with me any longer than you have to be anyway. 8:26:30 PM Wynn: This book is probably not something to be trusted, but it's the only thing we can do for now. We'll just end up in different rooms forever otherwise. 8:26:30 PM Val: You're not that bad. 8:26:44 PM Wynn: So for now, can we just please agree to *try* to work together and find the bridge? 8:26:49 PM Janis: ......since when? 8:27:30 PM Janis: ........I wanna find the bridge. 8:27:50 PM Val: Val shrugs. 8:28:07 PM Val: And *I* want to not have an arranged marriage. Looks like nobody gets what they want. 8:28:15 PM Janis: ...............what? 8:28:32 PM Wynn: You don't *have* to go back home just because we find the bridge. 8:29:19 PM Val: Obviously. 8:29:38 PM Wynn: ....I don't understand the problem here. 8:29:43 PM Val: ... look, I can *try* to want to find it, but honestly, I don't care. 8:29:54 PM Janis: THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE? 8:30:00 PM Wynn: You don't care if you die within the next five years? 8:30:31 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls out a dagger. "Do I reall have to... FINE." 8:31:00 PM Val: Because you don't separate the group. Again, duh. 8:31:11 PM Janis: WE WERE ALREADY SEPARATED! 8:31:16 PM Wynn: Nilani.... what are you doing? 8:31:21 PM Janis: Either you're lying or you're stupid! 8:32:31 PM Nilani: Nilani gestures with the dagger while talking in an agitated tone and with a strange look in her eye. "I don't want to leave either, but I swear on Woshka's EIGHTEEN MIDDLE FINGERS, If you persist in holding my friends hostage, I will stab you in the eye." 8:32:57 PM Wynn: ....easy, Nilani. 8:33:01 PM Val: ... really? Is this a good time to flirt? 8:33:26 PM Nilani: ...possibly lethally. I don't know you well enough. 8:33:49 PM Val: Look, that's really sweet, but now isn't a good time. 8:33:57 PM Val: I appreciate the thought, though. 8:34:11 PM Janis: Janis sighs, wishes really hard to be on the bridge, and runs out of the room with the book before the others can follow 8:34:29 PM Wynn: Where the----- stop! 8:34:29 PM Val: Oh great, there she goes. 8:34:32 PM Nilani: Nilani glares balefully at Val 8:34:35 PM Wynn: Wynn follows Janis. "Come on." 8:34:51 PM Nilani: Nilani runs off after the others 8:34:52 PM Janis: Stay back! I can get there if I go by myself! 8:34:53 PM Val: Why doesn't she just go check in the back to see if the power's out... 8:35:00 PM Val: Val follows the others too. 8:35:12 PM Nation: You run out of the library door! Roll reflex, everyone. 8:35:27 PM Val: ((18.)) 8:35:30 PM Nilani: ((13)) 8:35:40 PM Janis: ((8, min score)) 8:35:41 PM Wynn: ((actually 20. it's +4)) 8:38:08 PM Val: ((You can actually crit and crit fail on saves.)) 8:38:23 PM Val: ((Though we haven't been playing with crit fails, thankfully.)) 8:38:39 PM Val: ((A 1 is just an auto-fail, not a HORRIBLE DISASTER.)) 8:39:18 PM Nation: You run out the library door, Janis first. Instead of the normal hallway, there is a black chasm, a black abyss, with a very narrow bridge over it. It's a sudden shift, that sends you all scrambling for balance. Janis teeters on the edge, as there are no handrails. Wynn can try for a grapple check, since she's right behind her. 8:40:44 PM Val: Woah, shit! 8:41:09 PM Nilani: Nilani frantically backpedals 8:41:21 PM Janis: WOAH! 8:41:46 PM Wynn: ((21 to grab Janis)) 8:42:03 PM Janis: Janis allows herself to be grabbed 8:43:03 PM Nation: Wynn grabs onto Janis and is able to pull her back to relatively safely on the narrow bridge. Like, it's maybe a meter wide. 8:43:21 PM Janis: .............................thanks......... 8:43:22 PM Wynn: Impulsive, much? 8:43:34 PM Janis: I thought it might work if I went alone. 8:43:49 PM Wynn: Let's review the rules. Alone is bad. Stay together. 8:44:20 PM Janis: I just thought...it only works if you wanna find it, and most of us are really confused about that. 8:44:29 PM Janis: But it never says we all have to get there. 8:44:47 PM Val: Yeah, it's way better to split up and get eaten by monsters. 8:44:49 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head and looks down the bridge. 8:45:00 PM Janis: So I could run off and find it, and you guys would be able to defend yourselves here until I got back. 8:45:30 PM Nation: The bridge reaches across the black chasm to a closed door, maybe 100 feet away from where you are now. 8:45:56 PM Wynn: Alone is bad. Stay together. 8:46:15 PM Wynn: Big scary bridge says walk on me, so I'll go first. 8:46:32 PM Janis: Janis nods 8:46:34 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her shield on her back to free up her hands. 8:47:00 PM Janis: Janis follows 8:47:22 PM Wynn: Wynn starts down the bridge! 8:47:43 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows 8:48:43 PM Nation: Everyone roll notice. 8:48:54 PM Wynn: ((15)) 8:49:01 PM Nilani: ((27)) 8:49:11 PM Janis: ((29)) 8:50:00 PM Val: ((5)) 8:54:14 PM Nation: You guys, except for Val, notice that as you're walking on the bridge, some weird things are happening to your perspective. Like the bridge is twisting and you guys always remain on the top of it but since there's no real frames of reference, as there's just blackness above, below ,and to either side of you, you're not entirely sure what way is 'up'. It's extremely disorienting. Roll acrobatics. 8:54:53 PM Nilani: ((22)) 8:55:00 PM Wynn: ((14)) 8:55:00 PM Janis: ((11, oh dear)) 8:55:05 PM Nation: Except Val, because sometimes ignorance is bliss. 8:55:55 PM Val: Val just keeps walkin'. No big. 8:56:10 PM Nation: Reflex save Janis. 8:56:20 PM Janis: ((17)) 8:56:45 PM Nation: Janis stumbles but manages to maintain balance. 8:57:15 PM Wynn: ...just focus on a spot two feet in front of your own feet. 8:58:39 PM Nilani: guys, I heard a voice in my head. If I start behaving in a dangerous manner, tackle me. 8:58:42 PM Wynn: Wynn tries to look ahead towards the door. 8:58:53 PM Wynn: I did too. 8:59:01 PM Nilani: great. 8:59:05 PM Wynn: ....but I doubt any of you could tackle me. 8:59:15 PM Janis: I don't hear anything. 8:59:21 PM Janis: I am too busy not dying. 8:59:49 PM Nilani: Just Abso-THRICE-BLASTED-lutely GREAT. 9:00:48 PM Wynn: Just keep walking. We'll address it once we're off the bridge. 9:01:15 PM Wynn: And just what would that be? 9:02:29 PM Nilani: Nilani looks exceedingly worried. 9:03:16 PM Wynn: Listening doesn't mean obeying. Continue. 9:03:31 PM Janis: What are they saying? 9:06:43 PM Wynn: ...we have to jump off the bridge. 9:06:54 PM Janis: ......I don't wanna. 9:08:07 PM Wynn: It's all fake. The bridge, physics, everything. We have to let go of reality. 9:08:10 PM Val: Yeah, you have voices in your head telling you to jump off the bridge. 9:08:17 PM Val: There's no way I'm gonna do that. 9:08:21 PM Val: I don't even hear anything. 9:08:38 PM Janis: I actually agree with Val. The bridge is our friend. 9:09:15 PM Wynn: We *have* to. It's the only way to find the bridge. 9:09:33 PM Janis: ................ok....on three. 9:09:54 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles at Janis. "One." 9:10:03 PM Janis: .........t...t....two..... 9:10:17 PM Wynn: Wait... you two are coming too, right? 9:11:00 PM Val: Uh, no. 9:11:01 PM Nilani: I can't help but feel this is an exceedingly bad idea. 9:11:13 PM Wynn: What happened to not splitting the party? 9:11:27 PM Val: What happened to not committing suicide? 9:11:34 PM Wynn: It's all *fake*. 9:11:41 PM Nilani: I swear, if you people end up getting me killed, I will haunt you relentlessly. 9:11:58 PM Janis: The bridge seems to be going on forever. 9:13:29 PM Nation: It's true... nightmare-style, the other rend of the bridge doesn't seem to be as close as it should be. 9:13:32 PM Val: You don't *know* it's all fake. 9:13:57 PM Val: Note that even if it *is* fake--let's say the bridge isn't real at all--that doesn't mean there's not *actually* a giant hole down there. 9:14:34 PM Wynn: You don't want to go home anyway. What's lost if I'm wrong? 9:14:49 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls out her rope and looks for something to tie it to. 9:15:02 PM Wynn: You can't hold on to your ideas of reality! Just go with it. 9:15:06 PM Val: Uh, my life? 9:16:20 PM Nation: There's really nothing. The bridge is too big to tie it around easily without risking falling off anyway. 9:17:03 PM | Edited 9:17:14 PM Wynn: So you'd rather sit here on a never-ending bridge than listen to me? 9:18:59 PM Nilani: Nilani sighs dejectedly and hands Wynn one end of the rope. "I'll scout ahead. Two tugs means it's safe, come down, one tug means it's unsafe, pull me up. A long pull means LET GO OF THE ROPE, IT IS AMAZINGLY UNSAFE DOWN HERE." 9:19:07 PM Val: We don't know that it's never ending or even, as you correctly pointed out, that it's a real bridge. 9:19:22 PM Wynn: ...I don't know that it'll work. 9:19:42 PM Wynn: That's still relying on the normal rules of reality. 9:19:55 PM Wynn: Besides, if anyone goes first, it's me. 9:20:11 PM Janis: Oh shut up Wynn, we can't pull you up. 9:20:20 PM Wynn: You won't need to. 9:20:35 PM Janis: There's no other way to know if it worked. 9:20:48 PM Janis: If you jump and we stay behind, we're just down a member. 9:20:49 PM Wynn: Guess you'll all just have to trust me. 9:23:04 PM Wynn: So.... you're really not going to jump with me? 9:23:16 PM Janis: Oh screw this. 9:23:18 PM Janis: Janis jumps 9:23:58 PM Wynn: Come on. 9:24:00 PM Wynn: Wynn jumps. 9:24:36 PM Nilani: Nilani replaces the rope, shrugs, and steps off into the blackness. 9:24:44 PM Val: ... great. 9:27:02 PM Nation: So, Nilani, Wynn, and Janis jump and freefall in blackness. 9:29:05 PM Nation: You fall for what seems like a long time before your fall is broken by a bed. You fall with a lot less force than you should have, given how far you think you fell, too. 9:29:25 PM Nation: I mean, the bed is broken. 9:29:38 PM Nation: Especially by Wynn hitting it. 9:30:44 PM Wynn: See? Told you. 9:30:58 PM Janis: ........ok....are we there yet? 9:30:59 PM Wynn: COME ON, VALERIAN!!! 9:31:17 PM Janis: .....Just leave him. If he doesn't want to come, he's just slowing us down. 9:31:32 PM Wynn: We can't just leave him alone up there. 9:31:37 PM Janis: Why not? 9:32:02 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at Janis seriously. "I don't leave people alone." 9:32:22 PM Janis: Good for you. 9:32:27 PM Nation: You're in what seems to be one of Nation's rooms, but an old one, clearly not used in a very long time. 9:32:45 PM Janis: .....I'm guessing we're in a bedroom of some kind. 9:32:56 PM Nilani: Nilani looks around suspiciously. 9:33:01 PM Nation: Thinks aren't that rotted given Nation's environmental systems. 9:33:03 PM Wynn: ((so is there a ceiling or whatever, and I can't even yell at him anyway?)) 9:33:20 PM Nation: Yeah, there's a ceiling. 9:33:50 PM Wynn: ...damn. 9:34:27 PM Wynn: I guess there's not much of a choice here. 9:35:38 PM Wynn: ...maybe we'll find him somewhere else. Or he can catch up. 9:35:50 PM Wynn: Nilani, you have that chalk? 9:36:09 PM Nilani: always 9:36:20 PM Wynn: Oh, but we're on Nation. It won't do any good. 9:36:26 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs heavily. 9:36:33 PM Wynn: Let's keep moving. 9:37:01 PM Nilani: Nilani looks around for something to use to mark the path. 9:37:42 PM Nation: There's an old chair you could break apart pretty easily. 9:38:07 PM Janis: Janis fires an arrow into the chair 9:38:09 PM Janis: There 9:38:11 PM Janis: Marked 9:38:33 PM Wynn: ...or we could break it and use pieces like bread crumbs. 9:38:49 PM Janis: ......I guess that works too. 9:39:26 PM Nilani: Nilani picks up the pieces and arranges some of them into an arrow-like shape on the ground, pointing at the door. 9:40:20 PM Wynn: Right. drop one at each intersection to show which way we went in case he gets bored up there and decides to jump after all. 9:40:32 PM Nilani: Nilani nods 9:40:44 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her shield to her arm and opens the door. 9:41:02 PM Janis: Janis follows 9:41:23 PM | Edited 9:41:45 PM Nilani: Nilani follows cautiously, looking up as she enters the hall. 9:42:18 PM Nation: You come out into an odd hallway. It's clearly made of the same stuff Nation's hallways are made of, but is narrower, and doesn't have any of the conduits and pipes under your feet. 9:42:41 PM Wynn: Keep your eyes open. 9:43:20 PM Nation: There are lots of doors along the hallway, all closed, all locked. 9:43:29 PM Wynn: ((are both directions the same from the room?)) 9:43:44 PM Nation: Yeah. 9:44:03 PM Janis: Ok...now what? 9:44:37 PM Wynn: We go right. 9:44:47 PM Janis: The voice tell you so? 9:44:52 PM Wynn: Wynn steps out and starts down the path. 9:45:04 PM Nilani: Nilani places an arrow shape on the ground and follows. 9:45:07 PM Wynn: No. I always go right when there's no other obvious direction to choose. 9:45:30 PM Janis: Janis shrugs and follows 9:46:09 PM Nilani: Nilani keeps an eye on the left end of the hallway 9:46:27 PM Wynn: Besides, the voice was right, wasn't he? 9:46:45 PM Janis: Maybe. Or he led us into a trap. 9:46:58 PM Wynn: Either way, we're probably not dead. 9:47:27 PM Wynn: This doesn't look like Arcadia to me. You? 9:47:55 PM Janis: I probably wouldn't go to Arcadia. 9:48:03 PM Wynn: No, but I will. 9:48:13 PM Janis: We saw that. 9:48:23 PM Wynn: Wynn nods as she continues down the hall. 9:48:33 PM Janis: .......that doesn't bother you? 9:48:39 PM Wynn: Why would it? 9:48:57 PM Janis: Well, when you go, we're not gonna go with you. 9:49:07 PM Janis: Won't you miss us? 9:49:59 PM Wynn: .... 9:51:28 PM Nation: Make notice checks. 9:51:44 PM Wynn: ((17)) 9:51:55 PM Wynn: I don't think we've known each other long enough to worry about that. 9:52:07 PM Janis: ((10, crit fail)) 9:52:21 PM Nilani: Nilani was mumbling something, and so was utterly distracted. ((9)) 9:52:33 PM Janis: Janis was lost in thought 9:54:36 PM Wynn: Wynn stops and turns to the left. 9:54:46 PM Wynn: Hold up. 9:54:57 PM Wynn: Wynn walks up to the door and tries to listen. 9:55:20 PM Janis: Janis creeps in under and tries listening herself. 9:55:26 PM Nation: Search. 9:55:39 PM Janis: ((12)) 9:55:47 PM Nilani: Nilani keeps watch while the others are eavesdropping 9:55:51 PM Wynn: ((7)) 9:55:59 PM Nation: You can't make out anything. 9:56:04 PM Nation: Just murmuring. 9:56:34 PM Wynn: Wynn readies her shield and says quietly "Janis, open it and step back." 9:57:02 PM Nation: The door is locked. 9:57:10 PM Wynn: .... 9:57:18 PM Wynn: Wynn stands straight and knocks. 9:57:26 PM Nation: No answer! 9:57:45 PM Nilani: Nilani looks for a discernable lock 9:57:52 PM Janis: Janis listens harder ((new roll?)) 9:58:39 PM Nation: Nope. 9:58:45 PM Nation: You can't hear anything. 9:58:49 PM Wynn: ...let's just keep going. 9:58:58 PM Nation: There is a lock, same lock as the rest of nation's bedroom doors. 9:59:51 PM Nilani: ((It's pickable, right?)) 10:00:03 PM Nation: Yeah. 10:00:47 PM Wynn: I doubt the bridge is in there. If they don't want to answer the door, leave them be. 10:01:27 PM Janis: We don't know anything, if Nilani wants to try, I think it could be worth it. 10:01:30 PM | Edited 10:05:38 PM Nilani: Nilani rummages around and pulls out a small box, then opens it to reveal a set of metal objects. She scrutinizes them for a bit before selecting two and inserting them into the lock. 10:01:54 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 10:02:02 PM Nilani: ((26)) 10:03:46 PM Nilani: ((ooh, actually 28)) 10:07:21 PM Nation: The lock clicks open! 10:07:57 PM Nilani: Nilani whispers to Wynn "Ready?" 10:08:08 PM Wynn: ...yes. 10:08:12 PM Janis: ....on 3... 10:08:22 PM Wynn: ....or you could just open it. 10:08:30 PM Janis: ........ok... 10:08:38 PM | Edited 10:08:53 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls open the door and stands behind it. 10:08:54 PM Janis: Janis grips the bow tightly in her hand. 10:09:45 PM Janis: Janis stands behind Wynn 10:11:07 PM Nation: You find what looks like another bedroom, but bereft of furniture. 10:11:22 PM Janis: ......where'd they go? 10:11:39 PM Wynn: It's all fake? 10:11:55 PM Nation: The only thing in the room is a skeleton. 10:12:07 PM Nilani: Nilani keeps watch on the hallway 10:12:08 PM Wynn: Let's keep moving. 10:12:10 PM Janis: ......oh...I don't like where this is going. 10:12:12 PM Nation: The skeleton is wearing a mask. 10:12:20 PM Nation: Everyone make will saves. 10:12:44 PM Nilani: ((19)) 10:12:45 PM Janis: ((8, oh dear God why?)) 10:12:46 PM Wynn: ((15)) 10:17:40 PM Janis: Janis begins to walk, uncertainly, towards the mask 10:17:53 PM Wynn: ....Janis? 10:18:03 PM Janis: It says it will help us find the bridge. 10:18:30 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 10:18:35 PM Janis: Janis grabs the mask 10:19:25 PM Nilani: ((is it a half-mask?)) 10:19:48 PM Nation: It's a half-mask, made of some kind of ceramic. 10:20:40 PM Janis: ............................. 10:21:06 PM Wynn: Wynn stands next to the skeleton and nudges it with her foot. 10:21:16 PM Nilani: ((upper or lower? Is it the same color as the one the elf was wearing?)) 10:22:03 PM Nation: Upper. covers the eyes and nose. And yes, same color. 10:22:17 PM Janis: .....It's the elf, isn't it? 10:22:32 PM Wynn: I don't know. 10:22:36 PM Nation: It does look like an elf skeleton. A perfectly normal elf skeleton. 10:22:55 PM Janis: .............a part of me really wants to put on the mask. 10:22:59 PM Wynn: Let's keep moving. The sooner we're finished here, the sooner we get back to the rest... and hopefully find Valerian. 10:23:06 PM Wynn: Wynn reaches over and takes the mask from Janis. 10:23:18 PM Janis: Janis grips the mask tighter and glares at Wynn. 10:23:42 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow at Janis. "Who do you really think is going to win this one?" 10:23:58 PM Janis: ..........IT. CHOSE. ME. 10:24:27 PM Nilani: Nilani backs away, hands in the air, palms out. 10:24:29 PM Wynn: Let. Go. 10:24:55 PM Janis: We listened to your voice. How do we know it won't be better if I put it on? 10:25:28 PM Wynn: If it was, it'd be talking to me. 10:25:46 PM Janis: Oh, so it's only good when they talk to you?!? 10:26:02 PM Wynn: I'll hold onto it and we'll keep looking. If that doesn't work, we'll try something else. 10:26:27 PM Janis: ...................... 10:26:33 PM Janis: Janis lets go 10:26:35 PM Janis: Fine. 10:26:39 PM Wynn: You know you don't really want to wear it or you wouldn't have been so hesitant. 10:27:20 PM Wynn: ((is there a strap or something on the mask?)) 10:27:25 PM Nation: Nope. 10:27:49 PM Wynn: Wynn holds the mask in her shield hand and turns back into the hallway. 10:28:44 PM Janis: Janis looks intently at the mask 10:29:40 PM Nilani: Nilani mumbles something, watching the group's rear. 10:29:55 PM Wynn: Wynn continues! 10:30:10 PM Janis: Janis follows, gripping her bow tightly 10:30:22 PM Nation: So you head back out into the hallway of endless doors? 10:30:28 PM Wynn: ((yup)) 10:31:24 PM Janis: ((Indeed)) 10:31:42 PM Nation: Okay! make notice checks. 10:31:56 PM Janis: ((21)) 10:32:03 PM | Edited 10:32:11 PM Wynn: (devil) (( 6 )) 10:32:15 PM Nilani: ((10)) 10:32:56 PM Janis: Janis points to a door to my left 10:33:02 PM Janis: There's something in there. 10:33:09 PM Janis: It sounds like it's flooding. 10:33:19 PM Wynn: Flooding? 10:33:32 PM Wynn: Probably best *not* to open that one. 10:33:32 PM Janis: Like the room is filling with water 10:33:37 PM Janis: I hear it sloshing around. 10:34:44 PM Nation: You move on? 10:35:03 PM Janis: Janis goes to and opens the door 10:35:14 PM Wynn: .... 10:35:19 PM Nation: Water floods out! 10:35:26 PM Nation: Reflex saves. 10:35:39 PM Janis: ((16)) 10:35:51 PM Wynn: ((6... bye bye!)) 10:35:58 PM Nilani: ((13)) 10:37:22 PM Nation: Wynn gets thrown back onto her butt as water comes flooding out of the room! 10:37:38 PM Janis: Janis dives for the mask she dropped 10:37:44 PM Janis: IT'S MINE! 10:38:18 PM Nilani: Nilani twitches a bit, but is distracted by the torrent of water. 10:38:35 PM Wynn: ((is the water still flowing, or does it dissipate pretty quickly?)) 10:39:10 PM Nation: Nah, the bedroom was flooded, and it stops pretty quickly. 10:39:20 PM Nation: And yes, Wynn drops the mask. 10:39:32 PM Wynn: Wynn spits a mouthful of water out and stands. 10:39:37 PM Nation: Salt water! 10:39:45 PM Janis: Janis grabs the mask and puts it on 10:42:25 PM Janis: Guys....guys...it's ok. 10:42:28 PM Janis: It's still me. 10:42:32 PM Janis: And I know where to go. 10:42:49 PM Nilani: Ok, lead on. 10:43:02 PM Janis: Janis nods and follows the golden trail only she can see. 10:43:41 PM Nilani: Nilani follows 10:44:33 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns and reluctantly follows. 10:44:47 PM Janis: Sorry Wynn. Seemed like a better idea at the time. 10:45:30 PM Nation: You follow the trail down the hall a ways, and it seems to indicate a locked door you need to pass through. 10:46:39 PM Janis: .....Nilani...can you get this door? 10:46:53 PM Nilani: Sure. Watch the halls. 10:47:04 PM Wynn: Wynn readies her mace and shield. 10:47:11 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls out her picks and sets to work. 10:47:14 PM Janis: .....so...entity inside the mask, do you have a name? 10:47:49 PM Nilani: ((12)) 10:48:07 PM Nilani: ((oop, 14. I keep forgetting.)) 10:48:19 PM Janis: Mask, did you see me earlier? 10:48:26 PM Janis: Was it you on that elf beforehand? 10:50:11 PM Janis: But in the memory. 10:50:19 PM Janis: I think you saw me and said "soon". 10:50:27 PM Janis: You don't remember that? 10:50:56 PM Nation: So, Nilani gets the lock open as Janis carries on a conversation with the voice in her head. 10:51:17 PM Nilani: There. Wynn? 10:51:36 PM Nation: THe door opens onto a nother section of hallway, one destroyed and wrecked, as if from a battle. 10:51:54 PM Wynn: Wynn steps in first. 10:52:02 PM Wynn: Which way? 10:52:24 PM | Edited 10:53:10 PM Nilani: Nilani places down another arrow pointing at the door. 10:52:41 PM Janis: Janis looks around for the golden trail and then points wherever it lead 10:52:44 PM Janis: That way. 10:52:53 PM | Edited 10:52:57 PM Wynn: Wynn goes in the direction she points. 10:53:36 PM Nation: You follow the destroyed hallway. This is trick, as there are sections of hallway that are battle damaged, giving vew to the void beyond. Or the memory of the void beyond. But it requires some jumping. Acroabtics rolls. 10:53:36 PM Nilani: Nilani puts down an arrow, in the hall, pointing in the direction Janis leads. 10:54:10 PM Janis: ((19)) 10:54:12 PM Nilani: ((20)) 10:54:37 PM Wynn: ((3)) 10:54:56 PM Nation: It's fine, it's just that Wynn is very slow going. 10:55:51 PM Janis: So, Mask, do you remember anything from before your hosts? 10:55:58 PM Janis: Like, do you remember who made you? 10:57:33 PM Janis: That's sad. 10:58:41 PM Nation: You get through the section of destroyed hallway. Gimme notice checks. 10:58:45 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her shield and mace away . 10:58:59 PM Janis: ((17)) 10:59:02 PM Wynn: ((5.)) 10:59:05 PM Nilani: ((20)) 11:00:27 PM Nation: Nilani and Janis notice that this seems to be Nation's upper bridge deck, though. 11:00:42 PM Nilani: Ooh. 11:00:43 PM Janis: ..........We're clearly going the right way. 11:01:08 PM Nilani: Nilani looks around curiously 11:01:09 PM Nation: Or a memory of it after a vicious battle, which seems about right. 11:02:03 PM Wynn: Wynn looks around carefully, specifically looking for other people or threats. 11:02:26 PM Janis: So, just to be clear, you're not going to take over my mind or anything, right? 11:02:31 PM Janis: Cause, that would be rude. 11:02:34 PM Nation: The hallway ends with a large door you don't recognize, which is the end of the trail. 11:02:48 PM Wynn: Wynn readies her shield again! 11:02:51 PM Janis: Mask says this is the end of the line 11:02:59 PM Wynn: Then take it off. 11:03:07 PM Janis: Also, Mask says it just wants to get out of here. 11:03:22 PM Janis: So, he/she/it won't be possessing me or anything. 11:03:34 PM Janis: But Mask might be useful. 11:03:37 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns and peers at Janis. 11:04:28 PM Wynn: I'd prefer if you took it off anyway. 11:05:08 PM Janis: .....Mask, I'm gonna take you off for now, but we'll bring you with us when we go back. 11:05:15 PM Janis: Janis takes it off. 11:05:41 PM Nilani: ((does her face look even slightly lamprey-like?)) 11:05:42 PM Wynn: Wynn turns to the door and attempts to open it. 11:07:39 PM Nation: Nope, her face looks like a normal Janis face. Except that her eyes are now black. Like, solid black. 11:08:07 PM Nilani: Nilani looks more than a little worried. 11:08:12 PM Janis: ........anybody got some snacks or something? I could eat a horse. 11:08:59 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls a bit of candy bread from one of her pockets and cautiously holds it out to Janis. 11:09:11 PM Janis: Janis turns it away 11:09:18 PM Nation: The door opens before Wynn. 11:09:23 PM | Edited 11:09:30 PM Janis: You got any more of that Jerky? I could really go for some of that. 11:09:42 PM Nilani: Nah, I'm out of meat. sorry. 11:10:04 PM Janis: Janis frowns and takes the candy bread instead, shoveling it in her mouth like a dying man. 11:10:10 PM Nation: It looks like the bridge. At least, it vaguely meets the description of the bridge that Nation gave. 11:10:44 PM Wynn: Wynn cautiously steps into the room. 11:10:46 PM Nation: It's pretty smashed and wrecked. 11:10:58 PM Janis: ....now what? 11:11:11 PM Nilani: Nilani also enters, looking up before proceeding fully. 11:11:55 PM Nation: ((Janis' eyes return to normal after a few moments.)) 11:12:09 PM Janis: Janis looks at Nilani 11:12:18 PM Janis: ....is everything ok? 11:12:54 PM Nilani: Nilani jumps about three feet into the air. 11:13:04 PM Nilani: Nilani reaches into her pocket and pulls out the communication cube. 11:13:23 PM Nilani: Nilani activates it. "Hello?" 11:13:50 PM Nation: It's vibrating! Nation's voice is on the other end. "I detect that you found the bridge! Excellent work. 11:14:06 PM Nation: Nation's voice: I'm bringing it in to phase with the rest of me now. 11:14:08 PM Wynn: ....... 11:14:42 PM | Edited 11:16:14 PM Nilani: Nilani looks for something to hold on to, and grabs whatever looks sturdiest, sitting on the floor next to it. 11:15:05 PM Janis: ....is this gonna be like when you jump? 11:15:19 PM Nation: Nation: Shouldn't be as jarring. 11:15:28 PM Nation: Roll fort! 11:15:45 PM Wynn: ((13)) 11:15:47 PM Janis: ((22)) 11:15:57 PM Nilani: ((11)) 11:16:48 PM Nation: Well, whatever Nilani and Wynn ate for breakfast is in danger of coming back on as a sensation of intense, focused vertigo hits them in the face. 11:17:21 PM Wynn: Wynn sways a little and takes a knee. 11:17:22 PM Nilani: Nilani sits where she is and hugs her knees. 11:17:27 PM Janis: ......you guys ok? 11:17:33 PM Nilani: nope. 11:17:46 PM Nation: It's only a moment though, and it passes, leaving you nice an nauseous. 11:17:58 PM Nilani: maybe? 11:18:23 PM Wynn: Wynn takes a few deep, steadying breaths and stands slowly. 11:18:33 PM Nilani: blerg. 11:18:40 PM | Edited 11:18:50 PM Nilani: Nilani stands slowly and shakily. 11:19:06 PM Nation: THe door to the bridge opens, and Nation's avatar stands there, the bridge now connected where it should be. 11:19:13 PM Nation: And we're gonna leave it there.